Em qualquer lugar, com você
by Carol Maphoter
Summary: O que uma simples viagem de trem pode provocar em duas pessoas.1º lugar no III Challenge DG do Fórum do 3V. [DG] PósHogwarts. OneShot


**Em qualquer lugar, com você**

_Maldição_ exclamou baixinho Draco Malfoy ao chegar na estação de trem e notar que estava lotada. O dia não tinha começado muito bem para ele, que aliás já estava começando a acreditar que a velha expressão 'levantar com o pé esquerdo' tinha algum fundamento.

Para começar que ele havia acordado atrasado, tudo por que se recusava a utilizar aquela invenção trouxa diabólica chamada despertador. Depois de pular da cama assustado pelo atraso, bateu com o pé na quina do criado-mudo, se cortou fazendo a barba com pressa, e só pra completar o seu dia infernal, descobriu que a sua licença de aparatação internacional estava vencida.

Como o departamento de aparatação estava fechado, junto com o Ministério inteiro por causa do feriado da Páscoa, só lhe restaram viagem via flu, vôo de vassoura e chave de Portal, todas altamente desaconselháveis para viagens internacionais. E foi assim que ele havia acabado ali, em uma plataforma de trem. Trouxa.

Depois de ficar alguns odiosos minutos esperando na fila, Draco trincou os dentes ao olhar o rosto debilmente sorridente da atendente do guichê:

"Em que posso lhe servir senhor?"  
"O que mais você pensa que eu estaria fazendo neste lugar? Eu quero uma passagem!"  
"Qual o destino ?" – Nem mesmo a aspereza e mau-humor de Draco conseguiram desfazer o sorriso da moça, afinal, dentro de algumas horas ela estaria com toda a sua família reunida.  
-"Viena. Eu quero uma cabine particular." – Tudo o que ele não precisava naquele momento era viajar em uma cabine com crianças tagarelando e pulando de um lado para o outro. Sua cabeça não agüentaria.  
"Ahh, eu peço desculpas, mas devido á grande procura por causa dos feriados, neste trem não há cabines particulares disponíveis."

Draco cerrou os olhos e trincou os dentes novamente. Nem em seus piores pesadelos o desejo de um Malfoy não era atendido. Não pelo menos DESTE Malfoy. Chegando mais perto do guichê, ele sibilou:

- "Eu não aceito as suas desculpas Srta ..." – e olhou o crachá da jovem, que também sorria debilmente na foto – "Ashley. Eu quero uma cabine particular. Agora! "  
- "Err... Ahh..." – O sorriso da atendente se desfez. Um jorro de satisfação passou por Draco, ao perceber que havia enfim abalado o bom humor dela. Ele a observou refletir um pouco e então chamar um senhor baixo, meio careca, com cabelos brancos nas laterais da cabeça. Por um instante pareceu explicar o problema para ele que, logo depois se dirigiu á Malfoy.  
- "Em que posso ajudar senhor?" – o velho indagou.  
- "Ohhh céus! Será que nenhum de vocês me escuta aqui? Eu já disse, Quero uma maldita cabine particular!"- se exaltou  
- "Creio que a nossa atendente já deve ter lhe explicado senhor, mas não há cabines particulares para esse trem..."  
- "Não me interessa se há ou não cabines particulares, o fato é que eu quero uma. Agora" – falando isso, Draco pousou um bolo de notas e empurrou por debaixo do vidro do guichê.

Os olhos do senhor se arregalaram, e olhando de um lado para o outro, disfarçadamente puxou o bolo de dinheiro e enfiou em um bolso interno de seu paletó. Então começou a teclar algo no computador que em seguida imprimiu uma passagem. Passando-a por debaixo do vidro, o senhor falou sorridente:

- "Tenha uma boa viagem e eu cuidarei para que o senhor não seja incomodado na SUA cabine. "

Draco sorriu cinicamente e pegou a passagem. "_Malfoy quer, Malfoy consegue_" pensou.

Nada, absolutamente nada poderia ficar pior na vida de Gina.Passar todo o feriado da Páscoa em uma cidade distante, enquanto toda, e realmente TODA a sua família estaria reunida feliz e contente, comendo as coisas maravilhosas que a sua mãe faria, não só era uma tortura para ela, como era uma quase-morte.

_Isso é pra você aprender a se controlar_ ralhou consigo mesma. A grande verdade era que ela havia sido remanejada temporariamente para a seção burocrática do Dpto dos Aurores. A seção Burocrática era chamada de "geladeira" por que, como ninguém queria passar o dia mergulhado em papeis e mais papeis, no entediante e estressante trabalho, eram designados para lá aurores de licença médica, idosos, sofrendo processos e no caso de Gina, punidos por má conduta.

Não que houvesse feito algo estarrecedor, Gina só era impulsiva demais, o que, depois de algumas advertências, resultou na tão evitada 'geladeira'. E o resultado disso ela passava na pele agora, tendo que embarcar num trem trouxa, por que estava também proibida de aparatar internacionalmente. O que, nas palavras de seu chefe 'não era uma coisa recomendável em pessoas nervosinhas como ela'.

-" Nervosinha, eu vou mostrar a nervosinha pra ele..."- murmurou, arrastando com dificuldade pelo trem a enorme mala. Sua mãe sempre havia dito que ela tinha um problema em arrumar malas, que levava coisas desnecessárias e esquecia outras.

Avistou o número da próxima cabine e olhou o bilhete, conferindo para ver se era o mesmo número. Cabine 39. Gina colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas antes de abrir olhou para cima e murmurou _Merlin, por favor faça com que nada mais dê errado_ e entrou.

A cabine era quase do mesmo tamanho que as cabines do trem para Hogwarts. Havia dois bancos, um de frente para o outro. Quando Gina passou os olhos pela primeira vez no ocupante da cabina, a imagem que veio á sua cabeça foi de uma morsa. Uma grande, gorda, folgada morsa de terno. _Muito obrigado Merlin, vou viajar num trem trouxa com um animal polar_.  
'A morsa', como ela o havia nomeado mentalmente, na verdade se chamava Cliver Jackson, era um consultor financeiro americano, tinha cerca de 55 anos e um bigode denso e horroroso, que lembrava o animal, e se mostrou bastante interessado nas pernas de Gina, o que a deixava levemente irritada. O nível de irritação dela só começou a subir quando ele passou a chama-la de 'boneca'.

- "Então Boneca, o que faz ? Você parecer ser bem frágil, bem do estilo dessas modelos e atrizes anoréxicas."  
- "Não, eu trabalho para o ... governo!" – respondeu, sorrindo amarelo.  
- "Humm... Entendo, deve ser uma secretária de alguns deputado não?" – presumiu 'A Morsa' dando uma piscadela para Gina.

Ela cerrou os punhos de raiva a ouvir a insinuação do homem. Por acaso ela tinha cara de 'secretariazinha?' Por que esses machistas nunca presumiam que uma mulher poderia ocupar um alto cargo? "_Concentre-se Gina! A 'geladeira' é um passo para o abismo dos Aurores, tudo o que você não precisava agora era de um trouxa estuporado..._"

- "Não, é meio que o setor de segurança..."- ela disse, puxando a saia para ainda mais além dos joelhos, já que 'A Morsa' não parava de olhar para as suas pernas.  
- "Ahh, entendo..." – o velho falou apenas por falar e logo em seguida puxou um charuto e um cortador. Cortou a ponta do charuto, espanou os restos do colo para o chão e acendeu o charuto com um isqueiro prateado, com algo gravado. Deu varias inspiradas, abrindo a boca somente para sugar mais ar e depois, tirou o charuto da boca e começou a liberar a fumaça densa pela cabine.

Se havia algum resquício em Gina que a impedia de sentir uma total repulsa por aquele homem, ele se esvaiu totalmente quando a primeira baforada do charuto atingiu suas narinas. Ela não suportava qualquer tipo de 'coisas' que se podia fumar, não só pelos males que fazia, como também o cheiro horrível que tinha e a sensação de sufocamento que provocava nela. Abanou uma mão em frente ao rosto, com a finalidade de dispersar um pouco da fumaça. Não, definitivamente ela não iria suportar uma viagem inteira numa cabine com aquele animal poluindo os pulmões dela.Não era seguro para ELE.

- "Hey, será que o senhor poderia apagar essa coisa!" – Pediu, ate que delicada demais para o nivel de esgotamento de sua paciência.  
- "Como?" – 'A Morsa' perguntou cinicamente, fingindo não saber do que se tratava.

Gina apontou para o charuto na mão dele, fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

- "Ahh, desculpa Boneca, mas eu gosto de fumar quando estou fazendo longas viagens. E alem do mais, estou no meu direito." – falou displicente e apontou para a placa logo acima da porta da cabine.

Ela olhou para a placa que dizia 'Cabine para fumantes'. Num lampejo súbito de raiva, Gina teve a nítida visão dela arrancando a placa da parede e fazendo o velho engoli-la, juntamente com o charuto. _Respira fundo... conte ate dez. Mil se for necessário.._.. Ela deu uma longa aspirada no ar, mas parou no meio da ação, tendo um ataque de tosse. O ar da cabine já estava ficando quase turvo com a maldita fumaça.  
Percebendo que não conseguiria nada na base do 'diálogo' Gina fez a coisa que mais lhe pareceu sensata: Pegou a mala e saiu da cabine, batendo a porta atrás de si. Ela estava certa de que se continuasse mais um minuto ali, com ele, Azkaban seria pouco para os crimes que ela cometeria.

Começou a andar pelo corredor, lutando para arrastar a mala, com o balanço do trem. Olhou pela janelinha da cabine seguinte. Ocupada. E depois de outra, e outra e outra. '_Não é possível que não tenha um lugar sobrando nessa droga de trem!_.Mas parecia que sua sorte(ou seria azar) havia mudado quando olhou pelo vidro da cabine de numero 25. Havia um banco vazio. Talvez se houvesse alguém, a pessoa deveria estar quieta, ou ate dormindo.E o melhor de tudo: não tinha fumaça.

Abriu a maçaneta com todo o cuidado, não queria perturbar quem quer que estivesse ali. Mas num súbito solavanco do trem, Gina tropeçou na própria mala, caindo em cima dela e praguejando alto.

- "Mas que mer..." – começou uma voz atrás dela, mas parou subitamente quando Gina se virou para ver quem estava na cabine.  
- "Só podia ser você mesmo, quando entra em um lugar tem que se fazer anunciar... Oh Deus, até aqui essa mulher me persegue!" – A voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy cortou o silencio que havia se instaurado no ambiente.

Como que despertada de um pesadelo, Gina levantou rapidamente do chão e ajeitou a saia, que havia subido um pouco demais para o gosto dela com a queda.

- "EU, te perseguindo? Você devia se sentir privilegiado de estar na minha magnífica presença.." – Ela falou desdenhosa, fechando a porta da cabine e se sentando no banco em frente os de Draco.  
- "Sua 'magnífica presença'? A única coisa que você esta impedindo aqui é de a minha viagem ser agradável. Agora, por favor, a porta é por ali, esta cabine é particular. "  
- "Não vou sair da cabine. Todos sabem que esse trem não tem cabines particulares e a minha cabine esta povoada por uma chaminé em forma de morsa tarada e eu não volto pra lá nem que Snape dançasse tango com Mcgonagall no salão principal." – vociferou ela.

Draco fez uma cara pensativa, e logo depois balançando a cabeça como que para espantar os pensamentos que lhe ocorreram. Snape dançando tango com McGonagall era a coisa mais estranha que alguém poderia sequer um dia imaginar.

- "Você tem uma imaginação muito, muito bizarra Ginevra Weasley..."

Ao ouvir seu nome inteiro, Gina sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas.

- "Você já tentou chamar a Tonks de Nymphadora para ver que tipos de torturas ela faria com você ? Pois é, nunca mais me chame de Ginevra, por que eu juro que será muito pior..."  
- "Nossa Ginevra, não sei por que toda essa exaltação... Afinal, Ginevra é um nome, como qualquer outro. É claro, um pouco de mau gosto, não é tão perfeito como Draco não é?" – Ele a provocou chamando pelo nome todo novamente. Provocar um Weasley era bom, mais provocar Ginevra Weasley era melhor ainda. Draco sentia um prazer especial em atazanar a caçula dos Weasley.  
- "Ai Malfoy eu juro, eu juro que se eu não tivesse amor á minha profissão eu já teria colocado a sua cabeça debaixo desse trem, ia ser um espetáculo lindo!" – os nós dos dedos de Gina estavam brancos em volta de sua varinha, apertando-a com força.  
- "E você tem amor á sua profissão? Fiquei sabendo que já está na 'geladeira'. Agora é só uma questão de tempo para você se juntar ao resto na sua família, ganhando uma ninharia no Ministério."  
- "Pode botar praga Malfoy, pra mim isso tudo é recalque por você não ser um Auror de verdade. Todos sabem que os Aurores Negros na verdade são uns incompetentes, fazem o trabalho fácil e deixam a sujeira para nós limparmos."

'Aurores Negros' não era um cargo propriamente dito. Com a guerra, alguns bruxos que tinham contato com as Artes das Trevas, abdicavam a Voldemort e ajudavam o Ministério eram chamados de 'Aurores Negros'. Faziam espionagem, infiltração, estratégias e transmitiam seus conhecimentos aos Aurores normais. Mas desde que a guerra havia acabado, instaurou-se uma rivalidade entre eles. Os Aurores alegavam que eles não eram mais necessários, eram prepotentes e sem preparação. Já os 'Negros', como eram chamados, diziam que era essenciais.

- "Mas é claro querida, vocês são o proletariado, enquanto nós somos a Elite. Por isso que sempre ficam para limpar a sujeira." – ele comentou calmamente, olhando a paisagem pela janela.  
- "É Malfoy, você vai ver quando eu limpar a sujeira da sua cara, nem sua mãe o reconhecerá..." – Gina resmungou baixinho, tentando arrastar a mala pelo cabine para um canto.  
- "O que você disse?" – perguntou ele, desviando a atenção da janela e olhando para Gina.  
- "Eu disse que você é um troglodita de ficar ai sentado e não me ajudar".

Com um suspiro resignado, Draco levantou do banco e tomou a mala das mãos de Gina e a levou para junto da sua.

- "Confesse, você não consegue viver sem mim." – falou charmosamente olhando para ela e fazendo pose.  
- "Ahh, com certeza! Desde o meu 4° ano que eu não consigo viver sem te estuporar!"

Ele fechou a cara na hora e voltou a se sentar perto da janela, olhando calado. Gina havia tocado no ponto fraco dele e sabia disso. Se você queria perturbar Draco Malfoy de alguma forma, era só mencionar o episódio que ocorreu em seu quinto ano.  
- "Nossa Draco, sabia que você é uma pessoa muito rancorosa? Vai ficar chateado só por que eu lembrei uma 'coisinha boba' que eu fiz com você?" – Gina se sentou ao lado dele.Falava tentando anima-lo, mas sorria por dentro cada fez que o lembrava daquilo.  
- "Quem disse que eu estou chateado? Estava pensando o quanto eu tenho sorte desse infeliz episódio ter acontecido enquanto você ainda estava sob controle." – com isso se virou para encara-la. As bochechas dela começavam a ficar escarlate.  
- "Você está insinuando que eu sou descontrolada?"  
- "O que? Você ? Descontrolada? Imagina!" – Draco disse soltando uma risadinha cínica.  
- "Pelo menos eu não sou uma pessoa monótona! – soltou, o provocando também.  
- Hey, eu sou uma pessoa muito interessante ta!"  
- "Ah, claro! Imagino a fila de escritores que deve ter para escrever a sua biografia, realmente MUITO interessante."

E foi ai que tudo aconteceu. Num instante ela estava falando e no seguinte tudo o que conseguia fazer era sentir as mãos geladas de Draco segurando seu rosto enquanto seus lábios se encontravam.A sensação era maravilhosa, Gina não podia negar, então a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi passar os braços em volta do pescoço dele e traze-lo mais para perto.

Poucas pessoas conseguiam travar uma discussão com Gina sem sair machucado. Além dos seus irmãos, Draco Malfoy era a única pessoa que conseguia essa proeza. Talvez por que as trocas de ofensas deles sempre terminavam do mesmo jeito: aos beijos.

- "Viu como eu sou uma pessoa interessante, você já está ate me agarrando !" - O loiro falou depois de encerrar o beijo, vendo que Gina ainda tinha os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

Corando furiosamente, ela se afastou rapidamente dele, procurando mudar de assunto.

- "Para onde você está viajando?" – perguntou disfarçadamente.  
- "Viena" – respondeu meio desapontado pelo afastamento dela.  
- "Perfeito!" – Gina exclamou com raiva, ao ouvir que tinham o mesmo destino. – "Minha vida não poderia ficar pior!. Agora só falta você estar indo para o congresso dos Aurores também!"  
- "Vamos aceitar, Merlin nos odeia." – Draco falou, tombando a cabeça para a janela.

Um silencio desconfortável pairou sobre a cabine. Draco continuava com a cabeça apoiada na janela, olhando para fora mais parecia que não focalizava nada em particular. Gina por sua vez observava os desenhos do carpete do chão, tamborilando os dedos no batente da janela.

Draco desviou os olhos da janela e disfarçadamente começou a observa a ruiva a sua frente. O que havia entre eles? Parecia algo inflamável, que á menor centelha explodia.Era sempre isso que acontecia quando ficavam perto demais: discussão, troca de ofensas, beijos e silencio constrangedor. Blaise ate havia comentado uma vez que eles tinham uma espécie de 'caso mal-resolvido'.

Olhou para os dedos dela batendo na janela. Eram bonitos, pequenos e femininos, e eles faziam um movimento hipnótico. Draco não conteve o impulso de toca-los. Ao sentir o toque de dele, Gina estremeceu e parou o movimento.

- "Para de bater, estou com dor de cabeça." – pediu o sonserino, quebrando o contato e disfarçando.  
- "Estou entediada, vou arranjar algo para fazermos." – falou se levantando do banco e indo ate sua mala.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao perceber que ela pretendia o incluir na atividade.A observou voltar com algumas coisas na mão e se sentar no mesmo banco que ele.

- "Certo, vamos jogar." – ela comunicou, embaralhando umas cartas.  
- "Eu perdi alguma coisa? Talvez a parte que você me pergunta se eu QUERO jogar e eu digo que não. Afinal, isso é um maldito baralho trouxa, não quero sujar as minhas mãos nisso."  
- "Você já percebeu que está num trem TROUXA? Não seja estúpido Draco, estamos aqui, ainda temos algumas horas de viagem e absolutamente nada para fazer."

Bufando, Draco perguntou:

- "Ok, o que vamos apostar?"  
- "Apostar? Você só joga apostando algo?"  
- "É, tem que ter uma motivação."  
- "Er..." – ela colocou a mão dentro dos bolsos do casaco, procurando por algumas moedas.Infelizmente só achou alguns sapos de chocolate. – "Vamos apostar sapos de chocolate. É tudo o que tenho agora."  
- "Típico" – resmungou aborrecido.- "Só tem um problema, eu não sou viciado em doces, portanto não tenho sapos de chocolate aqui."  
- "Depois você me dá" – e distribuiu as cartas.

O primeiro jogo Draco ganhou, o que Gina achou terrível. Quando um cara superconfiante como Malfoy ganhava algo, ficava insuportável. Mas a maré de sorte dele parece que mudou, pois a jogo seguinte foi ganho por Gina.

Ela fez uma espécie de dança com os braços, balançando e sorrindo. Draco não pode deixar de achar aquilo ridículo. Ridículo e apaixonante. _oh, oh, oh, Malfoy, ponha a cabeça no lugar…_

- "O que você esta olhando?" – perguntou ela, notando que Draco a observava.  
- "Essa sua dança..."  
- "É a dança da vitória dos Weasley!"  
- "Parece mais um ritual religioso indígena..."  
- "Você está assim por que eu ganhei" – declarou e voltou a fazer a dança.

Eles jogaram mais cinco vezes. Todas as partidas foram ganhas por Gina. Das duas uma: ou Draco era realmente era ruim no jogo ou ele a estava deixando ganhar por alguma razão. Ela bocejou uma vez, sentindo o sono tomar conta de seu corpo.

- "ah Malfoy, você é muito ruim, te ganhar não tem nem mais graça. E eu estou morrendo de sono." – disse juntando as cartas e se ajeitando no banco. Depois, ajeitou a cabeça no ombro dele e já de olhos fechados, falou:  
- "Boa noite. Me acorda quando chegarmos."

Virando a cabeça incrédulo, Draco olhou para ela. Ali, tão quieta, dócil, nem de longe parecia a mulher que tantas vezes o havia tirado do sério.Quanto tempo mais ele ficaria daquele jeito, aparecendo no Departamento só para implicar com ela e vê-la ficar vermelha e com alguma sorte, arranjar uma desculpa para a beijar?

Há algum tempo ele se pegava pensando em Gina nas horas mais estranhas.Talvez eles não tivessem um 'caso mal-resolvido' como Blaise falava. Talvez fosse algo mais. _Quem você quer enganar Malfoy? Está apaixonado pela Weasley!_ constatou, passando a mão que estava livre pelos cabelos. Provavelmente isso estava escrito na testa dele. Se Zabini, que era o cara mais tapado da face da terra já havia notado. Talvez até ela sabia, e entrou naquela maldita cabine só para o provocar.

Ficar debatendo consigo mesmo sobre contar ou não para ela havia lhe consumido um tempo enorme. Só percebeu o quanto tinha passado quando olhou pela janela e viu que já estava escuro._Você deveria contar Malfoy, afinal, o que tem a perder?_ lhe dizia uma parte da sua consciência, provavelmente a parte podre. _O que eu tenho a perder? Encabeçando uma enorme lista estão a minha dignidade e orgulho_ a outra parte contrapunha. Esse devia ser o primeiro sinal de loucura, quando você começa a discutir consigo mesmo.

Aquela parecia ser a oportunidade perfeita: estava sozinhos,a quilômetros de distância de alguém que conhecesse os dois. Ele poderia contar para ela e depois apagar sua memória. _É isso, eu conto pra ela, e dependendo de sua reação, Obliviate!._ Depois de finalmente se decidir, quando Draco estava se preparando para acorda-la, o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade e de repente ouviu umas batidas na porta e o bilheteiro gritar _Próxima parada Viena!_

Imediatamente sentiu Gina se mexer ao seu lado e abrir os olhos.

- "Chegamos?" – Perguntou, um pouco sonolenta, ficando de pé e se espreguiçando.  
- "Não, o trem parou por que o maquinista quis ir visitar a avó dele." – falou sarcasticamente, retomando a postura usual. _Salvo pelo gongo_ pensou. Melhor assim, pouparia um bocado de embaraço.  
- "Desculpa se eu não ri da sua piadinha sem graça, mas acontece que eu tenho que pegar a minha mala."

O trem finalmente havia parado e Gina estava puxando sua mala com alguma dificuldade. Draco ficou olhando a luta dela por alguns instantes e depois de rolar os olhos e soltar um suspiro resignado, caminhou ate ela e tomou a mala pesada de suas mãos.

- "Meu Deus Weasley! Você colocou sua mudança aqui dentro? Pretende ficar quanto tempo em Viena, 10 anos?" – exclamou, carregando com dificuldade a mala pelo corredor, enquanto Gina vinha atrás, segurando a maleta dele.  
- "Caso você ainda não tenha notado, as mulheres precisam de muito mais coisas que os homens."

Ao descerem do trem, Draco colocou a mala no chão e respirou fundo. Gina estava com uma mão aberta, a palma para cima e olhando para o céu.

- "Está chuviscando..."- comentou.  
- "Você por acaso é feita de açúcar?" – e como se lembrando de algo, Draco deu um tapinha na testa. – "Mas é claro, com a quantidade de doce que você come, é bem capaz..."  
- "É só isso que você tem a acrescentar Malfoy? Muito obrigada por ter carregado a minha mala, acho que finalmente achei uma utilidade pra você, mas se não se importa, daqui pra frente eu me viro com ela." – e se inclinado para mais perto dele, Gina lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.- "Até o congresso!"

Ainda um pouco paralisado com o gesto dela, Draco a observou colocar rodinhas na mala e caminhar calmamente, a arrastando.Definitivamente ela queria o enlouquecer provocando-o daquele jeito.Ele havia passado horas dentro do trem planejando um jeito de contar que gostava dela sem parecer um idiota e ela fazia isso: o tratava como um carregar do malas.

Depois de olhar ela já distante, se misturando com as outras pessoas na estação, resolveu virar as costas e ir embora. A chuva estava apertando, e um resfriado era tudo o que ele precisava para completar o dia 'maravilhoso' dele. Mas então ele escutou alguém berrando o seu nome e ao se virar, deparou-se com uma Gina correndo apressada, arrastando a maldita mala.

O coração de Draco começou a acelerar. _Não, não pode ser que ..._ Suas mãos suavam, quase não conseguia conter a ansiedade. Será que ela também gostava dele? Será que ela falaria isso pra ele? Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida pelas palavras da ruiva ofegante:

- "Eu... tenho... uma ...coisa... pra ... falar..."

Ele fez um gesto com as mãos para que ela prosseguisse. Gina respirou fundo umas duas vezes, com uma mão no peito.

- "Você me deve 16 sapos de chocolate." – soltou triunfante.

Ouvir aquilo fez o sangue de Draco ferver. Cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. E ele ficou com tanta raiva que tudo aconteceu muito rápido e num instante, já estava berrando:

- "Eu não posso acreditar Ginevra! Eu passo horas naquele maldito trem, com você ao meu lado, lutando contra o impulso de te agarrar e beijar. Maquinando um jeito de contar que eu estou apaixonado por você e quando eu penso que Merlin finalmente resolveu facilitar a minha vida, você chegar e me fala que eu te devo 16 sapos de chocolate?"

Gina ficou parada em frente á ele, os olhos arregalados, boquiaberta. Será que ela tinha escutando certo? Mas as palavras 'eu estou apaixonado por você' que ecoavam em sua cabeça lhe diziam que sim. A chuva começou a ficar mais forte, o que fez com que ela piscasse os olhos. Draco parecia ter se dado conta do que havia acabado de falar, pois passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, parecendo ao mesmo tempo surpreso e arrependido.

A chuva parecia ter lavado todos os pensamentos dela e de repente, tudo ficou claro. Ela deu alguns passos, colando seu corpo ao dele e surpreendendo o loiro. Passando um braço em volta do pescoço de Draco e ficou na ponta dos pés.

- "Eu também estou apaixonada por você" – murmurou ao pe do ouvido, antes de colar seus lábios nos dele, que, prontamente já havia largado a maleta no chão e a enlaçado pela cintura. A água caia forte, molhando completamente os dois. Mas nenhum deles parecia ligar nem para isso, nem para os aplausos das pessoas na plataforma que prestavam atenção na discussão.

Eles quebraram o beijo, mas continuaram com as testas coladas. Gina abriu os olhos e se deparou com os cinza de Draco. Um sorrisinho cínico formou-se então nos lábios dela. Era QUASE um dos sorrisinhos que era a marca registrada de Draco.

- "Depois eu é que sou a impulsiva..." – ela falou, sem quebrar o contato dos olhos.  
- "É, você me tira do sério!" – abraçando-a mais forte, Draco a beijou de novo e com os lábios ainda colados nos dela murmurou:  
- "Será que dá para sairmos da chuva?"

Com isso se separaram completamente. Gina abaixou no chão, pegou a maleta de Draco e começou a andar. Então parou por um minutos e perguntou por cima do ombro:

- "Em que hotel você vai ficar?"

Draco olhou para ela e depois retornou a olhar para a mala de rodinhas no chão. Pegou-a pela alça e foi a arrastando, ate chegar ao lado de Gina. Entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela, falou:

- "Em qualquer lugar que você esteja também."

Fim!

N/A: Nossa, ontem eu estava vendo a minha pagina no e percebi que essa fic não esta aqui. Nem sei por que, afinal ela já esta escrita desde o inicio do ano...

Enfim, Essa N/A é só pra dizer que sim, o Epílogo de Manual vai sair. Devagar e sempre, la vou eu!

Tenho fome de review. Não vão me deixar desnutrida né? ( podre, eu sei...)


End file.
